


Come And Paint The World With Me Tonight //ÇEVİRİ

by nerecsama



Category: EXO (Band), f(x), 소녀시대 | Girls' Generation | SNSD
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bookstore, Chinguline (EXO), Drag Queens, F/F, F/M, Implied Relationships, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian Character, M/M, Multi, Other, Shyness
Language: Türkçe
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:46:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22408909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerecsama/pseuds/nerecsama
Summary: Kyungsoo, üniversite ve part time işi arasında yaşadığı çulsuz yaşamdan bıkmıştı.Şu an bir Oscar kazanmış olabilirdi ya da Wu Yifan'ı farazi heteroseksüel yaşamından çıkmaya ikna etmiş ve beraber uzaklarda, belki de tatlı bir çiftlikte, yaşıyor olabilirlerdi.LGBT Dostu Kitapçı AU✨✨✨This fic is @brujadelmar 's Thank you for permission @brujadelmar.Please don't forget to check the original work.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongdae | Chen, Choi Sooyoung/Kim Hyoyeon, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol, Hwang Miyoung | Tiffany/Jung Sooyeon | Jessica/Kim Taeyeon, Kwon Yuri/Lee Soonkyu | Sunny
Kudos: 2





	1. Kitapçılar Ve Unlu Mamüller

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brujadelmar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brujadelmar/gifts).
  * A translation of [Come and paint the world with me tonight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13519284) by [brujadelmar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brujadelmar/pseuds/brujadelmar). 



> Merhabalar✨✨✨  
> Yeni bir çeviri çalışmam ile karşınızdayım. Umarım hem sizlerin okurken eğleneceği hem de benim kendimi geliştirdiğim bir çalışma olur.  
> İlk çeviri çalışmam bu yüzden hatalarım olduğunda beni uyarın lütfen. 
> 
> Çeviride ve editte bana yardımcı olan arkadaşlarıma teşekkür ederim. Bir tanesiniz. 
> 
> This fic is originally on Ao3 with the same title (Come and Paint The World) by @/brujadelmar. Please don't forget to check orginal story. Thanx for permission.

Öğleden sonra saat 1'de Kyungsoo dükkanı açmaya gitti. Balkonu, rafları ve kapının önünü temizledi. Keki tezgaha, espresso makinesi ve çayların yanına koydu . Kasadaki bozuk parayı kontrol etti. Sandalyeleri ve armut koltukları mekana yerleştirdi . Tüm sabah görevlerini bitirdikten sonra kasanın arkasına oturup beklemeye başladı.

Siyah tişörtünün göğsüne gökkuşaklı rozetini takmıştı. Bir elinde sıcacık çayını öbür elinde de okunmayı bekleyen Kral Oedipus'u aldı.

Saat iki olduğunda ise Hyoyeon resmen kapıyı tekmeleyerek açmıştı.

''Hobbit familyasından can dostum Kyungsoo, günaydın!'' Hyoyeon onu gülümseyerek selamladı. Kyungsoo ise suratını asarak karşılık verdi, bir kere Kyungsoo, Hyoyeon'dan 12 cm uzundu .

Hyoyeon'un yakasında, ceketinde ya da çantasında herhangi bir gökkuşaklı rozet yoktu.Çünkü saçı çoktan gökkuşağı renkleriyle donatılmış olan ve LGBT dostu dükkan işleten birisinin gökkkuşaklı rozete ihtiyacı yoktu.

''Günaydın, Fun House'ın kopyaları bugün geldi ama merak etme bu erkek ellerimde onlara dokunmadım.'' Kyungsoo ellerini göstererek konuştu. 

''Aferin. Kraliçe Allison'un kutsal kitabına nasıl davranman gerektiğini öğrenmişsin.'' Hyoyeon gülerken yanıtladı .

Bugün simli takımlarından birini giyiyordu, topuklu ayakkabıları ise cilalı zeminde tok sesler çıkartıyordu.  
''Bayrak nerede?''

''Jongdae aldı,'' çayından bir yudum almadan önce söyledi. 

Nane çayı, sadece bu çay gözlerini açık tutabilmesini sağlıyordu - kitabın en sıkıcı kısmında olduğuna değinmiyordu bile.

Her gün sabah 5 saatte uyanıyordu çünkü kaçırmayı göze alamayacağı bir Öykücülük Teorisi dersi vardı. 

İnsanların üniversiteye neden 18 yaşında gittiğini anlıyordu ; kendini yetişkin sanan bu azgın ergenlerden başka kimde böyle bir enerji vardı ki?

''Doğru ya . O bugün geç gelecekti.'' yerdeki kutuyu sanki pamuk doluymuşçasına kaldırdı. Kyungsoo, Hyoyeon'un hangi dans kursuna gittiğini hatırlamıyordu ama bir gün onunla beraber gitmeliydi.

''Yanında şu gürültülü çocuğu da getirecek, hazırlıklı ol diye söyleyeyim dedim.''

''Tanrım, '' Kyungsoo kitabını kapattı. Nasıl olsa bugün bitiremeyeceği kesindi.

''Bir günüm bile huzurlu geçmiyor, tek bir gün. O çocuğun çalıştığı bir yer yok mu ya da ne bileyim öyle bir şey...?''

''Biliyorsun ya , şarkıcı.'' göz kırptı.

''Seni seviyorlar, Kyungsoo. Ayrıca Baekhyun ve Jongdae tüm oğlanları yakınına toplar.''

Dedikleri doğruydu ama neden hani?  
Dükkanlarının duvarında 'Tanrı her aşkı sever.' yazan bir tabela olduğunu biliyordu, ama bazen, tanrının bu iki gürültülü ve gıcık insanın beraber olmasına izin vermemesini istiyordu.  
O, ki arkadaşı, başlı başına bir lanetti.

Hyoyeon , Kyungsoo'nun mızmızlanmasına güldü. 

''Bu güzellikleri üst kata çıkartacağım. Sakın ha müşterileri korkutma.''

Bakın Hyoyeon dünya üzerindeki en tatlı, en anlayışlı, en sempatik ve en kibar insandı ama bir keresinde hetero olduğu yüzünden okunan bir müşteri ona ''Yiyişen lezlerin olduğu kitaplar nerede?''diye sormuştu , Hyoyeon ise onun sümsük hayatını tek bir tekmeyle sonlandırmıştı.

Muhafazakar bir grup dükkana gelip dükkandakilere , ki kendileri oluyorlardı, grup terapilerileri ile ilgili kağıtlar vermeye çalıştıklarında Kyungsoo ve Jongdae, Hyoyeon' u tutmak zorunda kalmışlardı. Sonuçta raflardaki kitapların kana boyanmasını istemiyorlardı.

Eğer bir erkek onunla flört etmeye çalışırsa dükkandaki ışıkların kırmızıya dönmesini sağlayan bir düğmeye basardı.

Oğlanın gözlerinin tam da içine bakarak devam ederdi ''Bu gaydardı.'' ((gaydar, gay radarıdır, kişilerde bulunan gaylari ayırt edebilme yetisine deniliyor.)) ''Sana yardım edeyim,''derdi ''görüyorum ki ondan muzdaripsin. ''

''Tamam'' diye mırıldandı. 

Bir müşteri geldi, sakince mekanı inceliyordu. Mini minnacık bir kızdı ve dersten kaçmış bir liseliyi andırıyordu. Reşit olmayanlara kitap satamazlardı ama plak ya da kek istiyorsa ona yardım edebilirdi.

''Merhaba. '' kız Kyungsoo'ya gülümsüyordu ve uzun pembe saçından bir tutamı ellerine almış oynuyordu. 

''Acaba sizde ...Şey, rozet var mı?''

''Merhaba,'' Kyungsoo göğsünü işaret etti.''Bunun gibi mi?''

''Evet,'' ürkek bir edayla onayladı. ''Peki satıyor musunuz?''

''Evet ,'' tezgahın altından bir kutu çıkarttı . 

"Gördüğün gibi çok fazla seçenek var . Erkekler için, kızlar için, tüm LGBTTI topluluğu için.''

Kız yavaşça tezgaha yaklaştı ve içlerinden birisini işaret etti ; bu rozet bizim kızlarının favorisiydi, DÜZ OTURALIM LEZ KONUŞALIM*. (Lezbi honest. " Let's be honest"tan geliyor, " Dürüst olalım. " demek. Çeviriyi en yakın bu hale getirebildim.) 

1#Sappho Müriti (Sappho , Şiirlerinde Afrodit'e aşkını belirten bir eski yunan , kadın şairidir.)) ve Pussy Magnet rozetleri de çok satılıyordu.  
Tabi ki gökkuşaklı klasiklerde vardı ama onlardan herkeste çoktan vardı. 

Kyungsoo PHANTASIA'da ilk çalışmaya başladığında LGBT kitapları ve plak satıyorlardı, hatta eski kahve makinesi çalışmaya karar verirse kahve ve sıcak çikolata da satıyorlardı .  
Şimdi ise rozetler, bayraklar, çerçeveler, dergiler, posterler ve anahtarlıklar da satıyorlardı.

''Bir tane pembeden, bir tane de gökkuşaklıdan alabilir miyim?'' gözü tezgahtaki camlı bölgede bulunan keke kaydı. Gerginliğinden ilk kelimeyi uzatarak söyledi " Şey, bu kek neli?''

''Çikolatalı. Yarın çilekli de olacak ama bugün elimizde sadece çikolatalısı var.''

''Kekten de bir dilim alabilir miyim?''

Kyungsoo gülümsedi. 

Tabi ki alabilirdi, burada kek de satıyorlardı. Aslında kendisinin favorisi de keklerdi, onları yapan oydu zaten. Yani birçok başka alanda kendisini hayal kırıklığına uğratabiliyordu ama aşçılığı dillere şayandı.

''Burada mı yiyeceksin yoksa-?''

''Paket lütfen,''

Etrafını kolaçan ederken hızlıca yanıtladı. Sevimli unicornlu cüzdanından parasını çıkardı ve Kyungsoo'ya hesabın ne kadar olduğunu sormadan verdi. Kyungsoo para üstünü ve müessese hediyesi olarak da bir tane de sakız verdi. Kız gülümsedi, el sallayıp kıkırdarken koşarak uzaklaştı.

Kyungsoo hayallerinin hayatını yasamıyordu evet ama en azından eğleniyordu . Arkadaşlarıyla beraber takılabildiği , özgür olabildiği ve etrafında kendisi gibi kişilerin olduğu bir ortamda çalışmak iyi hissettiriyordu

Sooyoun'la tanıştığında ,Hyoyeon'un kız arkadaşı, Kyungsoo'nun bir işe gerçekten çok ihtiyacı vardı. 

Kötü, cidden kötü, bir dönemden geçiyordu. Oyunculuk yapma ve şarkıcı olma uğraşları hiçbir işe yaramıyordu ayrıca , bunca yıl boyuna geçici işlerde çalışıp kendince ortalama bir şekilde yaşadığı hayattan sonra, hala üniversiteye gitmesi gerekiyordu.

Kyungsoo ders çalışmaktan nefret ediyordu. Okumak zevk veriyordu, yeni şeyler öğrenmek de iyiydi ama derslere girmeyi hiç sevmiyordu.

Üniversitede o kadar çok saçmalığa çalışması gerekiyordu ki ne istediğine karar bile veremiyordu ve , 25 yaşında başladığı üniversite , sınıfın tamamı ergenlerden oluşuyordu.

Kyungsoo yaşıtlarıyla sosyalleşmekten çekinen birisi değildi ama burada İnstagram kızları ve Youtuberlarla uğraşması gerekiyordu. Kyungsoo'nun daha Facebook hesabı bile yoktu ki.

Twitter hesabı vardı ama neredeyse hiç tweet atmazdı. Bu kadarı ona fazlasıyla yetiyordu.

PHANTASIA Hyoyeon'un başarılı bir projesiydi. 

Lezbiyen arkadaşları için takılabilecekleri ve kahve içip muhabbet edebilecekleri bir yer yaratmak istemişti. Gay kültürü lezbiyenler için biraz problematikti. Düz olmayan kadınlar için güvenli bölgeler yavaş yavaş tükeniyordu ve , hadi gerçeği kabullenelim, lezbiyenler herhangi bir yerde buluşmak için güvenilir bir yeri zar zor buluyordu . 

Hyoyeon da LGBT yazarlarının kitaplarını satan küçük bir kitapçı açtı , ilk el ve ikinci el karışık satıyorlardı. 

Hyoyeon'un kitap kulübü o kadar popülerleşti ki Jongdae de eski kız arkadaşından bu mekanı duydu . Bir gün Hyoyeon ve Jongdae muhabbet ederken Jongdae ona aynı şeyi plaklar için de yapmak istediğine dair hayalini anlattı.

Her cuma, kitap kulüpü ikinci katta buluşurdu . 

Her cumartesi ise , geceleri, dükkanda arkadaşlarla bir araya gelip şarap eşliğinde muhabbet ederlerdi.

Kahrolası her gün ise Jongdae dükkana bir sonraki Jurassic Park filminin bir parçası olmak istediğini kanıtlarcasına cırlayarak , çığlıklar ve tiz sesler, lambur lumbur girerdi.

''Gayler için ne deeeeeeeeee güzel bir günnnnnn, '' Jongdae , erkek arkadaşını kucağında gelin stili taşıyarak girdi. Baekhyun ise gurur bayrağını sallıyordu. ''Tahmin edin kampüsteki Overwatch turnuvasını kim kazandı?''

''Kim?'' Kyungsoo sordu ama ilgisizliği yüzünden belli oluyordu. İş birliği sağlamalıydı yoksa sormayı asla kesmezlerdi. Deneyim konuşuyordu .

''Buradaki ateşli çocuk.'' Baekyun kendisini göstererek yanıtladı. Sevgilisinin kucağından atladı. ''İnsanlık için küçük, gaymerlar için büyük bir adım.'' ((Gyamer, gay gamer yani gay bilgisayar oyunu oynayan kişi demek.))

Kyungsoo bir şeyi unutmuştu. Yazması gereken bir kompozisyonu vardı, ama birazcık oynayabilirdi. Baekhyun'a karşı kesinlikle kazanırdı, sadece onunla alay etmek için - vokal sınıfında yaşı ona en yakın kişi Baek olmasına rağmen .

''Siz ikiniz varken kimin kapı ziline ihtiyacı var ki ?'' Hyoyeon üst katan seslendi. ''Jongdae, gel de bana yardım et!''

''Tamam patron.'' Jongdae geri bağırdı. Merdivenlere yönelirken Kyungsoo'ya öpücük gönderdi .''Seni görmek de güzel bebeğim.''

Kyungsoo ona ters ters baktı.

'Selam,'' Baekhyun kaşlarını kaldırıp indiriyordu ''Nasıl gidiyor?''

''Lütfen yapma.'' Kyungsoo telefonuna bakmak için arkasını döndü. ''Neden müşteri gibi davranıp yardımcı olmuyorsun?''

''Yapardım ama arkadaşlarım yakında burada olacak yani...'' Baekhyun armut koltuklardan birine oturdu aslında kendisini attı da denilebilir . ''Eee son göreli neler oldu burada?''

''Hiç. Her zamanki gibi sakin geçen bir pazartesi, tabi siz gelene kadar.''

''Cidden mi? İnanamıyorum,'' Baekhyun güldü. '' Fanboylarından ne haber? Hiçbiri gelip götüne dik dik bakmadı mı henüz? Bu bir rekor biliyorsun.''

Kyungsoo derin bir nefes aldı .


	2. Kim Minseok Ve Uçuşa Geçen Kuşlar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanx for permission @brujadelmar

Kyungsoo hiç evlenmemeye karar verdiğinde ve bunu herkese duyurmaya başladığında 7 yaşındaydı. 

Yanında öpüşen bir kadın ve erkeği ilk defa gördüğünde ise 11 yaşındaydı ve dürüst olmak gerekirse biraz rahatsız olmuştu. Aynı cinsiyetten iki kişiyi öpüşürken gördüğünde ise 14 yaşındaydı ve hayran kalmıştı.

Tüm dönemlerden geçmişti.   
Bunun için çok gencim; kızların yanında çok rahat hissetmiyorum; romantizm çok saçma, kariyerime ilgileniyorum ; evet o kız çok tatlı birisi ama ben bir randevuya çıkmak istemiyorum ; bir erkekle çıkarım çıkmasına ama seks kısmını pek anlayamıyorum ; herkesle sevişebilirim, galiba; erkekler daha çok ilgimi çekiyor; vay be eşcinselim.

Öbür erkeklerden daha farklı hissetmesinin sebebinin daha iyi olması, aklının daha az cinsel şeylere kayması , utangaç olması ya da "erkek" işleriyle ilgilenmemesinden olmadığını fark etmesi uzun sürdü.

Sebebi eşcinsel olmasıydı. Yani, evet utangaçtı ama aynı zaman kim olduğunun fark edilmesinden de çok korkuyordu. Kendi içine kapanık olma fikrine inanmak daha kolaydı.

Erkeklerden hoşlandığını kabul ettikten sonra bile tutkunlarını ve insanlara yakınlığını kabul etmek zordu.

Heterolar büyük ihtimalle onu "hala gizli" diye tanımlardı ama bu onların bir bok bilmemesiden kaynaklanıyordu.

Bir gün içerisinde kaç "gizlilik kapısını" kırdığına dair bir fikirleri yoktu, kırılması en zor kapının zihnindeki olduğunu bilmiyorlardı.

Her ne kadar insanlara "açılmış" olsa da kendini bu konuda hiç ''açık" hissetmiyordu.

Ailesi biliyordu tabi, çünkü aptal değillerdi : Kyungsoo 26 yaşındaydı, bu güne dek bir tek kız arkadaşı olmamıştı, LGBT dostu bir cafede çalışıyordu. Kalıplaşmış etiketi güçlendirmek istemiyordu ama bunların üstüne bir de tiyatro eğitimi alıyordu.

Ağabeyi onun yaşındayken evlenmişti ; abisi epey hetero bir çocuktu orası ayrı mesele.

Ve kyungsoo eve gittiğinde bunu bildiklerini belli eden konular açılırdı. Kuzeninin evleneceğini biliyor muydun? , sakince ve dikkatlice söylerlerdi ayrıca asla da gözlerinin içine bakmazlardı.

Kyungsoo kimseye açılmasına gerek olmadığını kabullenmeye çalışıyordu.   
Yani kimse eve gelip şunu söylemiyor sonuçta: " Size bir şey söylemem lazım, ben heteroyum. " . 

O zaman Kyungso'nun da söylemesine gerek yoktu ki Kyungsoo hayatını yaşıyordu ve başkalarının ne söylediğini umursamıyordu.

Bir bakıma onların ne söylemek istiyorlarsa söylemelerine izin veriyordu, çok da umrundaydı hani. 

Problem Kyungsoo'ya sarkıntılık yapmaya başladıklarında çıkıyordu. Onu çok rahatsız ediyordu ve sarkıntılığı yapanlar sadece heterolar da değildi. 

Kyungsoo erkeklerin onunla flörtleşmeye çalışmasına ve ona iltifat edip durmalarına alışmıştı.   
Erkeklerden gelen bu ilginin ne demek olduğunu bilmeden önce bile bu ilgiye alışkındı. Ne büyük şanssızlık ki erkekler çöptü- daha da kötüsü, geneli Kyungsoo'nun "sevimli" olduğunu iddia ediyorlardı.

Eğer Kyungsoo düz olsaydı bu çok büyük bir sıkıntı yaratmazdı. Kızlar onun sevimli olduğunu düşünüyordu. 

Bu Kyungsoo'yu rahatsız etmiyordu çünkü kızlar bu konuda sorunlu değildi. Genelde "Ya çok sevimlisin, çok güzelsin!" derlerdi, çoğu erkekler gibi "Eminim ki senin gibi bir muhallebi çocuğu kocaman aletimi daracık kıçında olmasından çok hoşlanır." demezlerdi, anlıyor musunuz? 

Kyungsoo, Twitter hesabındaki tüm selfielerini silip profil fotoğrafını bir anime karakteri yapmak zorunda kalmıştı. 

Çünkü çok rahatsız edici Tweetler almaya başlamıştı. 

Onlardan birkaçı şunlardı:  
"Bir kız gibi giyinmelisin!11! !" , " 20 cmden uzun olan erkeklerden mi hoşlanıyorsun?" "#bottomgoals" ((Bottom ilişkide pasif olan partner demek. Bknz: top, bottom))   
Kendisini ne kadar aşağılanmış hissettiğini anlayabiliyorsunuzdur. 

Evet, Kyungsoo'nun fanboylardan oluşan upuzun bir listesi vardı. 

Yarısı Kyungsoo'nun onların kişisel orospusu olmaktan çok mutlu olacağını düşünen heterolardı, geri kalan yarısı ise daha da garip tiplerdi.

İşleri daha da kötü hale getiremezmiş gibi biricik fuckbuddysi ((sadece seks partneri)) bir erkekle romantik bir ilişki kurmaya karar verip ülkenin öbür tarafına taşınmıştı . 

O gittiğinden beri Kyungsoo yalnız ve üzgündü. Şu garip çocukların tekliflerini neredeyse kabul edecekti ki onu engelleyen tek bir şey vardı, onuru.

Şansli olarak Kyungsoo'da onurdan fazlasiyla vardı.   
Hatta inanmıyorsanız kanıtı bile vardı ki adı kampüste "ikinci pasif güzeli" olarak çıkınca bile haftalarca kafası dik yürüyebilmişti.  
Üstelik adı çıktığında   
okulun yurdunda bile kalmıyordu ve henüz 1. sınıftı . 

"Ne hakkında konuşuyoruz?" Jongdae kucağındaki kitaplarla sordu, aynı zamanda sohbete dalmıştı. Hyoyeon da arkasından geliyordu.

"En sevdiğimiz konudan, Kyungsoo'nun fanboylarından." Baekhyun göz kırparak konuştu. Kyungsoo'nun ona attığı her tokadı hakediyordu bu şerefsiz.

"Hangisinden?" Hyoyeon sordu. "Sugar Daddy mi Utangaç Çıtır mı Disney Prensesi mi yoksa Yoğun Çocuktan mı ?"

Yani Kyungsoo garip tiplerden her yerde kaçabiliyordu, tabii kitapçı hariç bu yüzden de içeri girdiğinizde gördüğünüz ilk yerde şöyle bir tabela vardı. 

BANA SEVİMLİ, GÜZEL ÇOCUK YA DA TATLIM DİYE SESLECEKSEN DEFOL GİT.

Bir nevi ön kapıda asılı olan uyarının bir parodisiydi.

NEFRET YASAK, ÖNYARGI YASAK, AGRESİFLİK YASAK AKSİ HALDE BURAYA HİÇ GİRMEZSEN DAHA İYİ.

"Fanboyları bugün gelmemiş." Baekhyun somurttu. "Kendisini çok yalnız hissediyor."

"Yoğun Çocuk genelde sonradan gelmiyor mu?" Jongdae belirtti. 

"Doğru, " Baekhyun başını onaylarcasına salladı "o senin favorindi değil mi Kyungsoo?" 

Hyoyeon reddetti. "Hadi oradan. İddiasına bile varım Kyungsoo eninde sonunda Utangaç Çıtır'ın kollarına girecek." 

"Utangaç Çıtır'ın bir kız arkadaşı var." Jongdae kaşlarını çatıyordu. Kaşlarını normal haline getirip devam etti.  
"Hem ben Disney Prensesi'nin Kyungsoo'nun yalnızlığına ilaç olacağını düşünüyorum." 

Baekhyun tükürcesine konuştu "Sana inanamıyorum, üstelik ben Sugar Daddy üstüne iddiaya girmişken bunu nasıl söylersin? O ve Kyungsoo bir elmanın iki yarısı ." 

Konuşma sırası Kyungsoo'daydı . "Farkında değilsiniz galiba ama ben hala buradayım. Ve o çocuklardan hiç biri ile de yatmayacağım . Henüz delirmedim" 

Jongdae, Hyoyeon'a üst raflara kitap yerleştirmesine yardım ederken omuz silkip konuştu.   
"En azından onlardan birisi ile çıkabilirsin." 

Kyungsoo, Jongdae'ye ciddi misin dercesine baktı. 

Tamam jongdae bugüne kadar tek   
erkekle çıkmış bir biseksuel olabilirdi ama bu erkeklerin onunla çıkmak istediğini düşünecek kadar toy olamazdı. 

Kyungsoo kaç tane evli adamdan "bir randevu" için mesaj aldığını hatırlamıyordu ya da istediklerini aldıktan sonra halk içinde elini bile tutmayacak adamlardan.

Hepsi Kyungsoo'ya aç kurtlar gibi yaklaşmıştı, Kyungsoo'nun kendisi bir kurt değilmişçesine. 

Dükkanin zili çaldı ve kapı açıldı. Kyungsoo kendini bir müşteriyle görüşmek adına hazırlamıştı ama gelen kişi Yuri'ydi.   
Yeni Minseok albümü hakkındaki gelişmeleri onlara söyleyeceğine söz vermişti.

Belki de cafelerinde yaptıkları ilk hayran buluşması olabilirdi, belki. 

Kyungsoo yakınındaki bir çok eşcinsel gibi hayatının dönemlerini, desteklediği sanatçılar ile ayırabilirdi : düz dönemi, karşı cinsten kuir bir sanatçıyı desteklediği dönem; hafif gey dönemi, erkeklerden erkeklik standartına uyan bir sanatçıyı, genelde herkes tarafından sayılan birisini desteklediği dönem ; kesinlikle gey, aynı cinsiyetten gay bir sanatçıyı desteklediği dönem. 

Ya da Kyungsoo'nun hayatından örnek vermek gerekirse ; Amber Liu, Wu Yifan, Kim Minseok. 

Kyungsoo ilk olarak Amber'la ilgilenmişti. Amber genel kadın idol fikrinden çok farklıydı. Onun erkekfatma görünümünü sevmişti. 

Bu konsepti iyi bir anlamda farklı olduğunu düşünmüştü ve ayrıca Amber bir kızdı. Yani bir kızı beğenmişti. 

Ergenken onun müzik videolarını dinlerdi, onunla beraber şarkı söyleyip dans ederdi. 

"Erkeklerle çıkmak sıkıntı değil, LGBT hakları 1 numaralı savunucu burada duruyor" zamanında ise favori sanatçısı olarak Wu Yifan'ı seçmişti.

Ayrıca onu herkes severdi, en düz oğlanlar bile. Yifan çok erkeksiydi hatta tüm erkek arkadaşlarının bir numaralı idolüydü.

Sonra... normaldi, değil mi? Yani Yifan'ın o 1,87 metre boyunu tırmanıp da ifadesizken bile sert bakan suratına oturmak istemek,platonik olarak tabi ki.  
Sonuçta Yifan düzdü.

Lanet olası yirmilerinin başında kendisine daha çok benzeyen birisine ihtiyacı vardı. Queerbaiting (( aynı cinsiyetten iki kişinin romantizminin ima edildiği ama asla tasvir edilmediği bir pazarlama tekniğidir)) olmayan, fan servis olmayan.  
G-A - Y. 

H - O - M - O - S - E - K - S - Ü - E - L. 

Kim Minseok alternatif bir sanatçıydi. 

Yetenekliydi evet ama idolleri kadar popüler değildi. Yeterince iyi bir şarkıcı ortalama bir söz yazarıydı ve meteor gibi bir oğlandi. 

Şarkıları listelerde ilk 10'a giremezdi ama radyolarda düzenli olarak çalardı . 

LGBT Hayır Kurumu için davet edilene dek onun yönelimini kimse bilmiyordu. Duygusal bir konuşma ile kendini halka açıkladı. 

"Iki hafta önce kız kardeşim bana, ağlayarak kızlardan hoşlandığını söyledi." Seyirciler arasında ağlayan bir kıza bakarak konuşuyordu. 

"Ona korkulacak bir şey olmadığını anlatmaya çalıştım ama... Ben de korkarken ona bunu nasıl anlatabilirdim ki? Kendime yalan söylerken ona nasıl bir örnek olabilirdim? Onun eşcinsel olmanın kötü bir şey olduğunu düşünmesini istemiyorum. 

O yüzden ona eşcinsel olmanın sıkıntı olmadığını göstereceğim. Bugün benimle beraber buraya geldi. HOşlandığı kıza açıldıktan sonra, onunla gurur duyuyorum. Bu dünyadaki en gururlu ağabey benim. Ve ben de onu gururlandırmak istiyorum. 

Ben Kim Minseok. Bir şarkıcıyım ve eşcinselim. "

Kyungsoo bunu izledikten sonra tamı tamına 10 dakika boyunca ağlamıştı . O andan itibaren Minseok onun hem kalbinin hem de kıçının sahibi olmuştu.   
Üstelik sadece Kyungsoo'yu da kendine hayran bırakmamıştı . Şarkı sözlerinden biri Baekhyun'un göğsünde bir dövmeydi. 

Ayrıca Jongdae'nin odasının duvarında gerçek boyutlu bir Kim Minseok posteri vardı.

PHANTASIA'da da onun devasa bir posteri vardı, tuvalet kapısına yapıştırılmıştı. 

" Bu çatının altında, kuşumuz bir tek Minseok'a kalkar, bu bir kuraldır !"   
diye duyurmuştu hatta Jongdae. 

Sooyoung ise cevabını hemen vermişti: "İğrenç.". 

Bizimkiler Minseok'u dükkana getirmek istediler.   
PHANTASIA çevredeki tek LGBT dostu dükkandı, ne kadar minik ve karmaşa dolu olsa da. 

Ve Yuri iyi haberlerle gelmişti. 

"Görünen o ki fikri beğendi." arkadaşlarından gelen çığlıkları susturmak için ellerini kaldırıp devam etti "Ama şirketi buradaki güvenliğe çok güvenmedi ." 

Yuri olmayan güvenliklerinden bahsetmişti. Güvenlik kamerası kırıktı ve binadaki güvenlik görevlisi dünyanın en tembel adamıydı.  
Doğruyu söylemek gerekirse minik bir mahalledeki minik bir kitapçı/Cafe için yeterdi atardı.

"Kamerayı düzeltebiliriz." diye yanıt vermişti Baekhyun. Kyungsoo kaşlarını çattı. Baekhyun   
sanki dükkanda çalışıyormuşçasına her şeye karışıyordu. Bu artık sinirine dokunuyordu. 

"Yapmak zorundayız gibi duruyor. " Yuri cevapladı .

Gerçi Yuri de sanki dükkanda çalışıyormuşçasına her şeye karışıyordu ancak Yuri yardım ediyordu. 

"Ne kadar koruma olursa olsun, o giderek popülerleşiyor ve biz hala silik ve güçsüzüz." 

"Diyorsun ki hayal kurmaya devam." Kyungsoo nefesini dışarı verdi.

"Bari yeni albümünün dağıtım listesinde miyiz?"   
"Evet, tabiki.". Yuri başını sallayarak onayladı ancak dikkati dağıldı 

" Vay, Kyungsoo bu senin çikolatalı kekin mi? Seninkiyse işe geri dönmeden önce bir dilim yemek istiyorum, lütfen bana ayır. " 

Baekhyun güldü, kekten bahsederek konuştu. " İşte bu bir erkeğin gönlünü fetheder. Şu sessiz köpek balığının tüm fanboylarını nasıl da kapacağını görelim bakalım." 

.


	3. Do Kyungsoo ve Fanboyları

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Çeviride yardımcı olan tüm arkadaşlarıma teşekkür ederim. Bir tanesiniz.
> 
> This fic is originally on Ao3 with the same title (Come and Paint The World) by @/brujadelmar. Please don't forget to check orginal story. Thanx for permission.

Bir çok müşteri Kyungsoo, Jongdae ve Hyoyeon'la flörtleşmeye çalışmıştı ama Kyungsoo'nun aksine diğer ikisinin sevgilileri vardı. Yani kelimenin öbür anlamı ile onlarla flörtleşmeye çalışan kişiler için bir engel olacak kişilere sahiptiler. (Kyngsoo ne kadar bu fikri desteklemese de)

Kyungsoo'nun, sevgilisi olarak garip tipleri ondan uzak tutacak birisi yoktu. Belki de kendi bakışları düşündüğü kadar korkunç değildi.

Bazen erkekler ne demek istediğini anlar ve onu rahat bırakırdı bazense bazıları onun bu agresifliğini bir davet olarak algılardı.

Ama fanboyları bambaşka şeylerdi. Düzenli müşterilerdi ve hepsi Kyungsoo'ya karşı çok kibardı.

Ayrıca ne istediklerinde dair her zaman net ve kesin olmuşlardı. Bundan dolayı adlarını ve yüzlerini hatırlamak hep kolay olmuştu:dükkana her girdiklerinde çalışanlardan elbet birisi Kyungsoo'ya bakar ve sırıtmaya başlardı .

Bu fanboy meselesi artık aralarındaki bir şakaya dönüşmüştü, bazen molalarında ya da cumartesi buluşmalarında bu meseleden bahsederlerdi.

...

Ilk gelen Sugar Daddy'di.

Cuma günü, SUV aracını kitapçının yanındaki otoparka park ettikten sonra dükkandan içeriye girmişti.

Üstündeki şort ve gömlek uyumluydu (ikisi de yeşildi ve baklava dilimi baskılıydı).

Ardından doğruca pikapların yanına gidip ve en pahalılarından birini işaret etmişti. ( Bu pikapı Yuri bir antika sitesinde görüp Hyoyeon'a hediye etmek için almıştı. ) devamnda ise olaylar şöyle gelimişti:

Parlayan gözleri ile vinil koleksiyonunu izliyordu "Bunu istiyorum... Belki de bir kaç plak daha. "

"Satışta değil, dekorasyon için buradalar. " Kyungsoo yorgunca söyledi.

"Çalışmıyor mu?" adam Kyungsoo'ya döndü. Maço tavırları vardı ama yakışıklılığına gölge düşüremiyordu tavırları. Nemlendirici ve pahalı parfüm kokuyordu hatta Kyungsoo bahsine bile vardı ki bb krem sürmüştü yüzüne.

"Çalışıyor. " Kyungsoo kafasıyla onayladı. Bazı sebeplerden dolayı daha göze hoş görünmüş olmayı dinliyordu ne yazık ki günlerden cumaydı ve Kyungsoo tüm hafta boyunca uyuyamamıştı ,yorgunluk vücudunun her hücresine yapışmıştı anlayacağınız.

"Ama her türlü o bir hedye olduğu için satamam ."

"Sana mı hediye edilmişti." adamın sesi artık daha yumuşaktı, duruşu da değişmişti; Kyungsoo'nun boyunda olmasına rağmen daha uzun gözükmeye çalışıyordu.

Kyungsoo iç çekti. "Hayır. Dükkan sahibine, Hyoyeon'a , bir hediye.''

''Anlıyorum. Peki onunla görüşebilir miyim ? Açıkçası bu plak için hangi fiyatı söylerse söylesin öderim. ''

Kendine olan tüm inancı ile konuşmuştu.

Baekhyun olayı izlemek için erkek-arkadaşımın-kıçından-ayrılmıyorum hobisine ara vermişti.

Kyungsoo kavga etmek için çok yorgundu ancak kendisinin aksine Hyoyeon gayet de enerjikti. O yüzden müşteriyi Hyoyeon'a havale etti.

Baekhyun konuşmaya başladı :

"Ateşliydi, böyle bir adamla çıkardım."

Jongdae bir rafın arkasında huysuzlandı, "Benim kıçıma tekmeyi bu zengin züppe için mi basıyorsun?"

Baekhyun gülerek yanıtladı. "En azından kısa bir süreliğine basardım."

Jongdae elindeki kitabı Baekhyun'a fırlatırmış gibi yapınca devam etti. "Yine de hala seni seviyor olurdum."

İşin sonunda adam nakit ödeyerek birkaç plağı ve kahrolası pikapı almıştı. Kyungsoo ile denk geldiğinde utançtan yüzüne bakamıyordu.

"Çok sert çıkıştıysam özür dilerim, öyle bir amacım yoktu. Birisini etkilemeye çalışıyordum da."

Açıkçası Kyungsoo çok takılmamıştı. Tavırlarlarını umursayamayacak kadar yorgundu.

"Sıkıntı yok, bu arada plak seçimin gayet iyi ."

Kyungsoo yalan söylemiyordu, adam cidden en iyi albümleri seçmişti.

Kim Tracy Chapman'ı , Gal Costa'yı ve Green Day'in katlanılabilir bir albümünu beraber alırdı ki?

Adam teşekkür edip gülümsedi ve dükkandan ayrılırken Kyungsoo , altını çiziyorum aylardır kimse ile beraber olmamıştı ,onun poposunu kesti. 

Ertesi günlerde adam gelmeye devam etti, güzel plaklar seçti, Kyungsoo ile sohbet etti ve arada bir Jongdae ve Baekhyun ikilisini eğlendirdi.

Her zaman nakit ile ödeme yaptığı için Kyungsoo onun adını asla öğrenemedi.

Bir gün, olması gerekenden daha erken dükkana uğradı. Üstünde bir kazak elinde de poşet dolusu ekmek vardı.

Kyungsoo gözlüklerini düzeltmeye çalışırken konuştu, ''Nasıl yardımcı olabilirim? '' ılık bir akşamüstüydü ve Kyungsoo meyve suyunu yudumlarken böylesine güzel bir günde dükkanda tıkılı kaldığı için hafiften sinirliydi.

''Kusura bakma, '' elini salladı ''sadece şeyi sormak istemiştim, acaba... Acaba bugün benimle dışarı çıkmak ister misin? Basketbol maçı için biletlerim var ve bence eğlencel--''

''İlgilenmiyorum, ama yine de teşekkürler. '' Kyungsoo elinden geldiği kadar kibarca reddetti.

''Oh, tamam, rahatsızlık için özür dilerim.'' adam telaşla söyledi.

''Sıkıntı yok. '' Kyungsoo yanıtını verdi ve okumaya döndü.

Sonraki günlerde adam dükkana tekrardan geldi, Kyungsoo'dan yediği retten çok etkilenmiş gibi görünmüyordu .

Baekhyun sonraları adamın ismini internetten buldu ve Kyungsoo'ya gösterdi.

''Adam zengin Kyungsoo,'' Baekhyun tezgahtan neredeyse atlarken dedi .'' Adam kahrolasıca zengin! Garip kıyafetlerini ve yerlerde olan mizah seviyesini boşver! Onunla randevuya çıkmalısın! ''

''İlgimi çekmiyor. ''

''Neden Tanrım neden? Neden bu fırsatı umrunda bile olmayan birine verdin? '' Baekhyun dramatize ederek haykırdı ve böyle anlarda Kyungsoo, Baekhyun'un ne kadar da kötü bir aktör olduğunu tekrardan fark ederdi.

Utangaç Çıtır, Kyungsoo'nun vardiyasının son 10 dakikasında ortaya çıkmıştı. Daha Kyungsoo onu durduramadan kitap raflarının arasına dalmıştı. Şansına Hyoyeon hala oradaydı ve belli olduğu üzeren adamın kitap zevki güzeldi. Hyoyeon ve adam konuşmaya başladı ve ardiye bitene kadar da deam ettiler, Kyungsoo gitmek üzere eşyalarını topladı. Yanlarında beklemeye başladı. Gideceğini Hyoyeon'a söylemek için bekliyordu. Adam gülümsüyor ve onaylıyordu, sohbet güzel geçiyor olmalıydı.

Ve adam çok yakışıklıydı, çıtır mı çıtır bir film yıldızı kadar yakışıklıydı . Şapka ve vücudunu kapatan kıyafetler giymesine rağmen , geniş omuzları ve güzel suratı kendini belli ediyordu.

''Ben gidiyorum. '' Kyungsoo haber verdi. Hyoyeon başını salladı ve çocuk ona dik dik bakmaya başladı. Kyungsoo ise içindeki bakışa karşılık verme isteğini engelledi. Evi zaten biraz uzaktaydı ve daha ilgilenmesi gereken 2 köpeği vardı.

Bahsi geçen adam bir kaç sefer daha geldi. Her zaman gereğinden fazla giyinip oldukça telaşlı bir halde olurdu, Kyungsoo bunun tam olarak hangi anlama geldiğinin farkındaydı .

Adam belli olduğu üzere tam anlamıyla manyak bir okurdu. Cidden çok seviyordu ve her zaman Hyoyeon'un fikirlerini sorardı ve ne zaman kitaplar için ödeme yapacak olsa pür dikkat Kyungsoo'ya odaklanıp dik dik bakıyordu, (Yapacak hayli hayli başka şeyler de vardı anlatabiliyor muyum? ) arada sırada ona iltifat edip ardından da kıpkırmızı kesilirdi.

''Senden hoşlanıyor.'' Sooyoung bir gün adam gittiken sonra söylemişti. ''Sürekli sana bakıp gülümsüyor. Ayrıca sen telefonda konuşurken seni pür dikkat dinledi.''

''Veteriner ile konuşuyordum.'' Kyungsoo kaşlarını çattı.

''Sana aşık,'' Yuri yanlarından geçerken dalga amaçlı lafını attı . ''Bu çok tatlı.''

Baekhyun hala Sugar Daddy sebebiyle öfkeliydi, bu sebeple Utangaç Çıtır'ıda internetten buldu.

''Çıtır'ın Kız arkadaşı var.'' Baekhyun herkese elindeki kağıtlardan verdi. Kağıtlar Çıtır'ın facebook profilin çıktısıydı.

'' Onun facebookunu mu yazdırdın, ciddi misin? '' Hyoyeon şok içinde konuştu. ''Bu galiba... Yaptığın en psikopatça şey .''

Jongdae yorgundu, ''Baekhyun'u test etme bile, lütfen. Ayrıca dikkat çekiyorum , adamın kız arkadaşı var. Hetero manyak alarmı! ''

Kyungsoo açıkçası... Biraz hayal kırıklığına uğramıştı. Eğer Utangaç Çıtır ona çıkma teklifi etseydi kabul ederdi. Ama klasik 'hetero-çocuk-gay-hislerini-sikiş-için-kullanacak' oyununa düşmeyecekti. Hatta bahsi geçen hetero kişi dükkana gelip kaslı kolları , harika saç stili ve diş macunu reklamından çıkma gülümsemesi ile hava atacak olsa bile kanmayacaktı . Anlatabiliyor muyum? Ona ateşler içinde olsa bile buz gibi davranacaktı. Gayet net.

''Aslında ona anlıyorum. '' Sooyoung konuştu. ''Sana yürümüyordu bile, sadece senden hoşlanıyordu o kadar.c''

Hyoyeon, Yuri'nin kucağına otururken yanıtladı. ''Düz olduğunu sanmam. Kas çalışan hiç bir düz erkek onunki gibi bir tutkuyla Jane Austen ya da Virginia Woolf okumaz. ''

''Bu düzleri kalıplaştırmak oluyor yalnız. '' Jongdea son derece ciddi bir ifadeyle konuştu, ki yaklaşık 1 saniye sürdü ciddiyeti, ardından kahkahalara boğularak devam etti. '' Yani belki de biseksüeldir? ''

''Sanki kendini anlamaya çalışıyor. '' Yuri fikrini söyledi ''Tıpkı benim futbol oynarken düz erkeklerle çıktığım dönem gibi. ''

Disney Prensesi, Minseok'un yeni bir hayranıydı. Jongdae ile internetteki bir Minseok hayran klubünde tanışmışlardı ve ardından dükkana eski dergiler satın almak için gelmişti. 

Ayrıca konuşurken kendini belli eden bir aksanı vardı, Kyungsoo hiç aksan hakkında bir şey sormadı. Zaten genelde kısa sohbetler içinde bulunurlardı. Ya Minseok ya da müzik hakkında konuşuyorlardı. 

Bir gün Kyungsoo'nun dibine girip omzuna dokundu.

''Hey.'' Seslendi ve Kyungsoo devam etmesini bekledi. '' Benimle beraber film izlemeye gelmek ister misin? ''

''Hayır, teşekkür ederim.'' Kyungsoo kibarca reddeti.

Disney Prensesi sakince sordu. ''Bir erkek arkadaşın var mı ya da ben tipin mi değilim? ''

Yanıt vermesi zor bir soruydu. Karşısındaki adam güzeldi ancak şu an karşısındaki sadece ateşli diye randevuya çıkabilecek bir modda değildi. Evet insan temasına ve sekse ihtiyacı vardı ama insanlarla uğraşmak onu o kadar çok zorluyordu ki şu anki hali ona batmyordu.

''Sadece istemiyorum.'' Kyungsoo yanıtladı.

Jongdae'nin nutku tutulmuştu davranışına karşın.

''Ateşliydi, kibardı, Minseok'u seviyordu. Senin derdin ne?'' Jongdae papatya çayı yapıyordu; dolapta hala kek vardı ve çilekli olan en iyisiydi. Aile tarifiydi ve Kyungsoo tarifte kolayca ustalaşmıştı. Ne de olsa vakti vardı, dökülen bir apartman dairesinde iki köpeği ile ders çalışmaktan başka işi yoktu.

''Reddetmeye hakkım yok mu?''

''Tabi ki de var, Kyungsoo. '' Jongdae kafasını salladı. '' Ama neden ki? Gençsin, bekarsın. Neden denemeyesin ki ?''

Çünkü Kyungsoo çok yorgundu. Kyungsoo, üniversite ve part time işi arasında yaşadığı çulsuz yaşam için çok yaşlıydı

Şu an bir oscar kazanmış olabilirdi ya da Wu Yifan'ı farazi heteroseksüel yaşamından çıkmaya ikna etmiş ve beraber uzaklarda, belki de tatlı bir çiftlikte, yaşıyor olabilirlerdi.

Yoğun Çocuk için ise kimse tezahürat emiyordu. Tek başnaydı.

Kyungsoo onu dükkana girerken görmemişti, zaten görseydi Taylor Swift şarkısından alıntı yapabilirdi. (Taylor, Karlie Kloss ile ilişkisini halka açıklamadığı sürece dükkanda onun albümü olmayacaktı.)

Kyungsoo telefonundan bir şeyi kontrol etmek için ardını dönmüştü ki bir anda, BAM, bizim oğlan tezgahta bitmişti... Oldukça uzundu, gözlük takıyordu ve Hyoyeon'a kalp krizi geçirttirecek bir balıkçı şapkasıyla tulum giyiyordu ve Kyungsoo'nun görüş alanını tamamen kapatmıştı.

''Tamam. '' Kyungsoo'yu inceliyordu. ''Anlıyorum, twink hakaretin ötesinde ama neden insanlar sana sevimli diyemez?''

((Çevirmen notu: Dükkanda asılı olan tabelada ''Bana sevimli, güzel çouk ya da tatlım diye sesleneceksen defol git'' yazıyordu hatırlıyorsanız. Orada normalde Twink kelimesi geçiyordu . ben onu çevirmemiştim. Kusuruma bakmayın oraya da ekleme yapacağım. Twink'i açıklayacağım o yüzden. Twink, yirmilerinin başında minyon yapılı ve normalden daha az kıllı eşcinsel erkekler için kullanılan bir kavram. Kelimenin tam olarak hakaret anlamı olmasa da kullanılması çok etik değil. Türkçe için, zorlarsak uyması için, bu kelimeye ulaşıyoruz ama tam karşılığı değil yine de; yumuşak ifadesi uygun olabilir. ))

Kyungsoo derince içini çekti. Hazirandı ve onur ayı sebebiyle pembe giymek zorundaydı. Hyoyeon çoktan gezegendeki her ton maviyi giymişti ve Jongdae'de son 4 gündür aynı mor tişörtü giyiyordu.

Kyungsoo tükürürcesine karşılık verdi. ''Çünkü sağduyu sahibiler, tanımadığın birisine karşı böyle şeyler demezsin. ''

''Ama sen çok sevimlisin. '' Kaşlarnı çatarken karşılık verdi devasa çocuk. Flört etmeye çalışmıyordu, sesinde alay da yoktu. ''Bu bir iltifat değil. Sadece... sadece gerçek. ''

Oh tabi. Boşluk işgali, iğrenç balıkçı şapkası, böyle saçmalıklar söylemesi. Düzleri dışarıya kim saldı?

''Tahminime göre bir müşteri değilsin ya da öyleysen, sana nasıl yardımcı olabilirim? '' Kyungsoo konuştu.

''Aslnda, ben Baekhyun'un arkadaşıyım.'' Tabi ya . ''Erkek arkadaşını görmek istedi, bu yüzden ben de geldim. Ama açıkçası şu an şu kekten 1 dilim almak istiyorum ... ve biraz çay belki, tarçınlı çay .. vee ... üstünde isimler yazlı olan şu kağıt da ne ?''

Kyungsoo açıklamaya başladı. ''Açılma bingosu, üstünde kuir (( Queer, heteroseksüel olmayan ve azınlıkta kalan cinsiyet ve cinsel yönelimlerin hepsini içine alan bir şemsiye terimdir. Kuir olarak telaffuz edilir ve nadiren Türkçede bu şekilde yazılır.)) olduğunu düşündüğümüz ünlülerin adları yazıyor. Hyoyeon bunu epey önce başlattı. Galiba Alacakaranlık hayranlarının hala Kristen Stewart'n düz olduğu hususunda diretttikleri bir dönemdi. Tarih öncesi anlayacağın.''

''Anladııım,'' adam yavaşça başını salladı. Sesi ahenkli derin bir sesti. Kyungsoo sekse o kadar muhtaçtı ki bu garip adamın sesi hoşuna gitmişti. Yani, çekici olan garip bir adam , neyse işte...

''Kek, tarçın çayı bu kadar mı? '' Kyungsoo kendine gelmek için silkeledikten sonra sordu. ''Masaya geçebilirsin sana getirim.''

Adam Kyungsoo'nun göğüsüne dik dik bakıyordu. Kyungsoo onun onur bayrağını fark etmesini umuyordu ama sadece o rozet yüzünden dik dik bakmadığı ortaya çıktı.

Yoğun Çocuk heyecanla konuşmaya başladı ''Wu Yifan'ın hayranı mısın? Vay be! Ben de bir FanFan evrencisiyim! ''

Ah, tabi ya. Kyungsoo'nun sadece 3 pembe tişörtü vardı ve onlar da Yifan'ın 'Le rose chat' filminin ilk gösteriminin hediyeleriydi... Bu sebeple Hyoyeon ve Jongdae'nin tişörtlerini çalmştı.

''Evet.'' Kyungsoo çayı yapmak için ilerlerken yanıtladı. ''Ben de.''

''Hasiktir bu harika. '' Ellerini göğsünün önünde çakıştırmıştı ama bir süre sonra gülümsemesi suratında söndü. ''Ama... O gay değil.''

Kyungsoo gözlerini devirdi. Evet hayatımın aşkının eşcinsel olmadığını bana hatırlatmaya devam et. 

İşin aslı şu ki bu bro erkekleri, Yifan'ın şu aksiyon filminin birinde kızın tekiyle seks sahnesi olduğu için onun hayranıydı. Miniminnacık testosterondan oluşmuş beyinlerinde aynen şöyle düşünüyorlardı: Yifan, arabaları patlatıp ateşli kızlarla çıkıyor; o halde tanrı falan olmalı. Kyungsoo iddiasına bile vardı ki karşısındaki bu adam Yifan'ın en son aldığı arabanın adını biliyordu.

''Evet biliyorum, bana söylemene gerek yok. Ben de bir hayranım. '' Kyngsoo o kadar soğuk bir sesle konuşmuştu ki sesini Elsa duysa donardı.

''Kusura bakma, '' adam ensesini kaşırken devam etti ''Etraftaki... Posterleri... Görünce ... Ondan sandım ki... O ..''

Duvarlar soldan sağa posterlerle kaplıydı: Elton John , Troye Sivan , Janis Joplin, The Runaways, Adam Lamber, Halsey , Rick Martin, Tegan ve Sara... Hatta Sooyoung favori Fifth Harmony posterini bile kapıya asmıştı ,Camilla ve Lauren'in kafalarının arasında minik bir kalp vardı tabi. Tezgahın arkasında ise sadece Amber Liu posteri vardı. Kyungsoo yanında bir tane de Minseok posteri istemişti ama kızlar dükkandaki gaylerin yeni takntısından bezmişlerdi. Ben bu adamla zaten her işediğimde bakşıyorum, bir de yemek yerken de bakışmayacağm! diye karşı çıkmıştı Hyoyeon.

''Bu sadece tişörtüm. Eşcinsellerin de bir tane hetero favorisi olma hakkı var biliyorsun.'' Kyungsoo keki harika bir şekilde kesip tabağa yerleştirirken konuştu. Sadece karşısındaki adam için değildi bu özeni, genel olarak sunum sanatını seviyordu.

Bahsi geçen arkadaş imayı anlayıp sonunda bir masaya geçmişti ama büyük ve parıldayan gözleri hala Kyungsoo'nun üzerindeydi.

Kyungsoo keki biraz çilek ve gökkuşaklı jelibonlarla süsledi. Yoğun Çocuk tabağı görünce kocaman bir şekilde gülümsedi. Normal bir tepkiydi, Utangaç Çıtır bir keresinde ürkerek daha fazla oyuncak ayı rica etmişti ve Kyungsoo reddedememişti. Çünkü adam eyeliner sürmüştü ve kahretsin, çok yakışıklıydı tamam mı?

''Çok tatlı! '' Yoğun Çocuk mutlu bir şekilde kendi yanaklarını sıkıştırırken konuştu. Kyungsoo şoktan gözlerini kırpıştırdı. Bu adam kocaman kasları ve diğer her şeyi olan büyümüş birisi olduğunun farkında değil miydi ya da daha az maço gözükmeye mi çalışıyordu? 

''Fotoğraf çekebilir miyim? İnstagramım için.'' 

''Tabi çek.'' Kyungsoo tezgahtaki yerine geri gitti. Çıkartmaları eline aldı (Gökkuşaklar, tek boynuzlu atlar ve bayraklar). 

''Eğer bizi etiketlersen bunlardan birini hediye olarak kazanrsın. Adımız phantasia_lpbooks, p-h-a-n-t-a-s-i-a alt çizgi l-p-b-o-o-k-s. ''

''Hassiktir, bu iyi.'' Sevinçle teleonunu sallarken karşılık verdi. '' Dükkanı etiketliyorum. Benim İnstagramım da p-c-y alt çizgi r-e-a-l. Çünkü benim adım Park Chanyeol. ''

''Yaratıcıymış.'' Kyungsoo mırıldandı.

''Senin adın ne? İsim etiketin yok.'' Chanyeol sordu.

''Kyungsoo, burada isim çıkartmalar kullanmıyoruz. Kendimizi tanıtmanın göz göze olduğuna inanıyoruz. ''

''Ah, tamam. Ve... İnstagram hesabın var m-''

''Hayır. ''

''Tamam o zaman. '' Chanyeol başıyla onaylayıp kekini yemeye başladı. Bu esnada Kyungsoo'ya İnstagram ve onun sağlık üzerine olan etkisi hakkında bir araştırmadan bahsetti. Aslında ilgi çekiciydi. Kyungsoo tezgahı temizlerken Chanyeol'ün konuşmasını dinledi. Baekhyun geldiğinde ayrıldılar. Chanyeol gitmeden önce Kyungsoo'ya el salladı. Kyungsoo da ona baş selamı verdi.

Bıraktığınız yorumlar beni çok mutlu ediyor lütfen fikrinizi söylemekten çekinmeyin <3


End file.
